Recovering your love
by TiinkerBeels
Summary: James was leaving Lily alone and destroyed and turned into a person fría.Ahora he returns, how will his return be the princess of the ice?


**Chapter 1 "Reunion" **

It had been three years since I saw him, had been taking their feelings.

He said the princess of ice as they did not show his feelings to anyone.

But what nobody knew was that behind the cold eyes had a feeling that had been buried with them.

I still loved, yes, but if the back and nothing was going to be equal, because just when they were happy he left her and went along with his best friend to France and also had taken a great friend of hers, and not I was going to forgive.

I was not going to forgive and have left her alone to have been his best friend, only had one friend of his former love, the problem was that every time she finished were bad but did not show it because it reminded those old times they were happy.

The ice princess named Lily Evans, was now head of the Auror office, as Alastor Moody had already retired but he was secretly working for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Merlin, I want to finish this once! - Lily said very tired after work.

"Lily, they told me came three dawn of France, here I leave the files, they are already here," said Candy, Secretary of Lily was very fond of her.

"Thank you, Candy, you can retire.

"It can not be - Lily exclaims, bringing a surprise to see the files, as they say in the names of James Potter, Sirius Black and Thomas Green.

"Lily, are already here, I come in? - Candy question

Lily nods

"Who will be the new boss?" Asks Sirius

I do not know, "says James Sirius

"Now I know" says Tomas-sense something is not really

"You can go," he says Candy

"It was a pleasure to meet you," said Sirius with one of those smiles that melt at one to see.

Candy looked at him with a face.

"What do I do now? - Lily wondered I know behave cold

"Permission" is heard James say

"Hello," says Lily

The three are shocked to see Lily, James thought he was more beautiful than the last time I had seen.

"Lily," says Tomas-

-Tomas, Lily says so long ... a bit cold but I was actually trying to sound like that, but I was very nervous .- what is their return?

"We moved to London to work here," says Sirius-beautiful

Lily stops and confronts Sirius Black, "More respect, or forget who you're talking about?

"No I do not forget, but Lily will not be so cold.

"I am as I want, I NOBODY tells me how I have to be, is my life.

"Lily I missed you very much," says Tomas

"We must not mesclar the personal and professional, believe

"You never told me by my name," says Lily hurt

"Sorry, but I told you not mix ...

"What personal professional," says James

-Potter, the more respect you?

"If

"Now I'll give you a mission and the report that I have to do,"

In the department of James the doorbell rings.

-Canuto, go to attend.

"Remus!, Both friend," said Sirius

"Sirius, James," Remus said giving a hug to each

They spend hours talking until Remus brings up Lily.

-James, and saw no?

"Who says James pretending to be confused

"To the ice princess, Lily

"Ice Princess?, Why you say it? - Sirius-question

"Because Lily is very cold and hard and not show feelings of happiness ... is always serious, not smiling, and know why is that?

Sirius and James shake their heads.

"Because you left and why you took your best friend, besides that Lily went through many things very hard for her ...

"Tell me please that happened," says James

Her parents were killed by Death Eaters, her sister made their home for that, he spent some time living with me until he got a mansion to live. I was just to give me strength to continue, because it ...

"She what? - Sirius question

"She nearly killed, but because I came out just in time, had not seen a while ago.

"That horrible," said Sirius

In a very large mansion was Lily Evans in his bedroom looking at pictures of years ago, as she wept.

"Why again? - Sobbing," why not stay there?

She cried until late until he fell asleep.

"Tomorrow I'll talk to her," said James

"James, I do not think ...

"Yes, I have to Remus

"But if you do not work either, because you know, do not mix the personal and professional," said Sirius imitating.

Remus nodded

Lily-Ojala was the sweet and kind that I fell in love

-James I do not see change overnight, I told you she suffered much, and has trouble recovering from that. It will be very difficult.

James sighed.


End file.
